


no title yet!!!

by Gina_Banana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Credence Barebone, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, goth!credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_Banana/pseuds/Gina_Banana
Summary: sorry im shit at summarysGangleader Percival Graves is happily living with his lover Credence.Credence is struggeling with his past and mental issues, and Percival worries for the safety of his lover.





	no title yet!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ( I have no idea where this story is going. Comment suggestions? this is my first fanfic ever and im not a native englishspeaker :) please correct me for my mistakes!)

“Credence?” A deep voice echoes through the apartment “Are you in the bathroom?”. A man with a long dark coat enters the Livingroom, looking around and then walking towards the bathroom. 

All Graves wanted after a long, exhausting day at work was to see his perfect lover, his beautiful boy. Graves wanted to run his hand along his boys long slim legs, making him shiver, he wanted to colour the pale skin of his neck all different shades of pink, red and purple, he wanted to make the boy whimper in pleasure.  
Halfway across the apartment a door opens, and a pale face with a mop of raven black hair sticks out of the doorway.

“I’m right here Mr Graves” the boy stands up and Mr Graves smiles at the sight of him.  
” were you painting again, Credence?” he asks in a soft voice, looking the younger man up and down. He notices some new piercings in Credence’s ear. When the boy looks at him in confusion, clearly not understanding how the older man could have known he had been painting, Percival nods at the boys clothes.  
The boys all black clothes are covered in colourful paint stains. Credence looks down at his clothes and flushes. “o-uh yes-Oh no I’m so sorry-“ the flustered boy tries to wipe the paint of his dark shirt, which only makes it stain worse.  
The older man watches and raises his eyebrow “maybe you should a shower darling, Queenie will wash your clothes for you.”. 

Credence looks him for a moment, then looks down again while nodding slowly.  
“Go on then” insists the older man, and chuckles as Credence almost runs to the other side of the penthouse, where the bathroom is located.   
After stripping and dumping his dirty clothes in the laundry basket, Credence turns on the shower and looks at himself in the mirror as he takes out all of his piercings, his snakebites, helix, industrial and septum piercing. Also including his new Tragus piercing, and puts them away in his jewellery box. After that he stares at the mirror, waiting patiently for the water to turn hot. 

He looks down at his pale chest, covered in ugly scars reminding him of his godawful childhood. But also covered in the loving bruises that his lover provided him with.  
Credence smiles at that thought, the thought of Mr Graves licking him, kissing him and biting him until the red and purple spots appear on his pale skin.  
The boys smile fades as he looks down at his hands, scars littering the pale digits and awful memories spooking through his head as he remembers how exactly he got these scars.  
He never told anyone about that day, not even his beloved Mr Graves. The only ones who knew were his sisters, Modesty and Chasity, and his moth- no-, Mary Lou, But they would never tell anyone. Not that they could, they were dead after all.

“Credence?” Mr graves’ deep voice pulled him from his thoughts, the boy looks up and stares at the door. After a few moments Mr Graves knocked on the bathroom door “Can you hurry just a bit? I need to talk to you” Mr graves phrased it like a request, but Credence shivered at the clear dominant edge to his voice. It was a command, not a question.   
“I’ll be right there sir, give me 5 minutes please” Credence whimpers, quickly turning around and stepping into the shower. Percival smirks at the submissive tone his lover has. “Not a second longer Darling.”.


End file.
